


День 31 - Ты - единственный, на кого я так смотрю

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eye-sex, M/M, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда вы сами не считаете себя красивым, это не имеет большого значения.





	День 31 - Ты - единственный, на кого я так смотрю

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Когда вы сами не считаете себя красивым, это не имеет большого значения.

Подобного не происходило раньше в квартире 221Б. До _того_ дня.

Джон стоял около каминной полки, сортируя почту, когда голос Шерлока заставил его вздрогнуть. Потому что этот голос звучал _интимно_. 

Он посмотрел на Шерлока, но тот смотрел не на него. Он смотрел через плечо Джона... О. Джон обернулся и встретил пристальный взгляд Шерлока в зеркале.

Шерлок снова произнёс его имя и распахнул свой халат, чтобы показать, что под ним ничего нет.

Не отводя глаз, Шерлок медленно и чувственно прикасался к себе до тех пор, пока Джон, не сдержавшись, тихо не застонал. Только тогда Шерлок подошёл к нему, прижался обнажённой грудью к его спине и провёл ладонями по плечам, бокам, бёдрам...

Знать, что он единственный, на кого Шерлок так _смотрит_ , было само по себе опьяняющим чувством, но то, что тот прикасался к нему с такой страстью, не отводя взгляда в зеркале, ошеломляло. Джону пришлось собрать всю силу воли в кулак, чтобы не кончить смущающе быстро.

Но всё равно у него не заняло много времени, чтобы задрожать, застонать и излиться на умелые пальцы Шерлока.

Они совершено не помнили, как оказались в спальне, но там они не смотрели в зеркало.

К этому следует добавить, что если бы желание _могло_ заставить вещи потерять зрение, зеркало ослепло бы.


End file.
